Just For This Moment
by ephemereal
Summary: Wicked Show Ficlet detailing events during As Long As You're Mine. Lots of cute sappiness...you know you wanna reaaad it.


Author's Note: This ficlet is basically a narrative version of the scene that is portrayed in "As Long As You're Mine." There will not be any continuation, although I am thinking about writing a sequel to the show. I'm not using lyrics because I don't think they sound natural. And yes, I know I've taken artistic license with a lot of things, including the setting…but you *really* didn't want them to be *outside* did you? I mean…that's just…well, we're not gonna go there right now. I don't own Wicked or any of the characters, though they live in my head and constantly annoy me. Enjoy. =P

~Michelle

_~~_

_"Fine, go! You deserve each other!"_

The words echoed over and over again in Elphaba's head as she and Fiyero made their way through the night, their path lit by a single lantern.

"Where are we going?" she asked finally after they'd been traveling for several minutes. Fiyero had casually draped an arm over her shoulders, and the balmy summer night suddenly felt uncomfortably warm.

"The Great Gillikin forest," said Fiyero, grunting slightly as he stumbled over a fallen log in the dark. It had grown so foggy they could barely see the ground two feet in front of them and the air was filled with the earthy, musty smell of a bog somewhere nearby. Some strange, nocturnal bird called out into the night from somewhere above their heads, an eerie, mournful sound. Elphaba shivered slightly.

"What's there?"

"An abandoned cabin." Fiyero grinned sheepishly. "It's not much but I've fixed it up a little. I go there sometimes when I want to be alone." He shrugged, blushing a little. 

On a sudden impulse, Elphaba slipped her arm around his waist and was pleasantly surprised when he didn't pull away. He seemed to be immune to whatever invisible force there was around her that repelled the rest of the human race like a ring of fire.

"You used to disappear when we were at Shiz," she said thoughtfully. "Did you have a hideout then too?"

Fiyero nodded, still walking, an odd expression on his face. Elphaba stopped suddenly, grabbing his wrist to keep him with her. 

"You're lonely, aren't you?" she said boldly amazed at her own nerve. "You always have been. You prance around telling everyone how easy and fun your life is, but you're never really happy."

Fiyero didn't answer right away. Instead, he brought one hand up to gently stroke her cheek, his touch feather-light. Then he turned away from her and went over to sit on a large hollow log a few feet away.

"My parents married for politics," he said slowly, his gaze directed at the full white globe of the moon. "They never liked each other much, and they separated just after I was born. Not officially, of course, it wouldn't be right for a king to be divorced. But they carried out their lives from separate parts of the castle and waged a silent war against one another while their subjects suffered. Each of them blamed *my* existence on the other and…well-"He shrugged. "I guess you could say I'm the silly rich boy who was spoiled by everyone and never really loved."

Elphaba went over and sat down next to him on the log, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Fiyero shook his head hastily.

"No, no. I shouldn't have forced all that on you."

"Don't apologize. I wish…"

"What?" 

"I wish I'd known before."

"I wish I'd told you."

He turned and smiled at her, and Elphaba realized suddenly that they were no more than a few inches apart. The Wizard's words echoed in her mind.

_"Aren't you tired of being the strong one? Don't you want someone to take care of you?"_

She shivered again, more violently this time. In one swift movement Fiyero enfolded her in his arms. She gasped at the sudden contact, then buried her face in his shoulder. 

"Elphie," he murmured breathlessly, "Sweet Oz, I've wanted to find you for such a long time…to tell you…I should've told you that day…" He trailed off and touched his cheek, as though reliving the memory. She laughed breathlessly, and he leaned over and kissed her. Elphaba leaned into him and moaned. She couldn't remember ever having been kissed before, even by her mother as a baby. She'd grown up taking it for granted that love was something she'd never have and for the most part wasn't bothered by it. She'd always managed to keep her mind too busy to think about it. Except sometimes late at night when the fog rose and the insects came alive with song, a gripping loneliness would creep in the window to haunt her, squeezing her heart with cold fingers. 

Fiyero pulled away and stood up, then grabbed Elphaba's hands and helped her up beside him. He held her hand for a moment longer and kissed it softly, then turned back and picked up the lantern. 

"Come on. We can't stay here."

It started to rain just as they reached the cabin, the wind whistling through the trees. The night animals had gone silent, and the only other sound was the pattering of the rain on the forest floor.

The cabin was small and shabby and the roof sagged, but there was an air of secrecy about it that made it seem perfect for the occasion. Elphaba's heart started to pound as Fiyero led her inside, and she suddenly felt incredibly young and helpless. The room was sparsely furnished with a single bed, a fireplace, and a crate that looked to be used as a makeshift table.

"Fiyero," she breathed uncertainly as she watched him start a fire in the fireplace. "I-I've never…"

He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's okay. I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want."

Fiyero walked over to the bed and flopped down on it as if he were too exhausted to remain standing. Elphaba laid down beside him, her cheeks burning. He rolled over on his side and wrapped an arm around her, studying her with concern.

"Elphie…you're trembling. You okay?"

She nodded quickly, then laughed nervously.

"I just…can't believe this is actually happening. I mean that someone like you would want someone like me…"

Fiyero kissed her neck and she giggled.

"Well believe it, because it is. I never thought…"

"What?"

"I mean, I've done this so many times, but I've never felt anything. Until now."

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, and he shivered a little, then laughed. Elphaba wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him, amazed at her own confidence. Fiyero pulled away after a long moment and began struggling with the clasp at the back of her dress.

"Elphaba," he said finally, "are you sure about this?"

She nodded, then put up a hand to stop him.

"Fiyero…why? Your life was perfect…you had a job…you had Glinda…people _loved _you…and now…"

He took her hand between both of his and kissed it.

"I don't want them, Elphaba. I want _you._ Before I met you, everyone I knew was…fake. What they were supposed to be. And you…I've never met anyone so…passionate. Fiery. Different. I guess…in a way I'm jealous of you. I could never be that strong."

Elphaba laughed awkwardly and looked away from him, blushing furiously. Fiyero reached out and touched her chin, turning her face back toward him.

"I…don't exactly have much choice…" she muttered.

Fiyero sat up and put his arms around her.

"Of course you do. You could hide…give up and hide. Like the rest of the world."

She grinned, then laid back on the bed, pulling him down with her. His touch was gentle, yet passionate, filling her with a warmth she hadn't thought possible. She started to cry softly, and Fiyero took her by the shoulders, looking concerned.

"What?" he asked gently, "What is it?"

Elphaba shook her head and laughed.

"It's just…for the first time…I feel…_wicked_."

~~

Review please!


End file.
